MacMyth/Roleplay/Archive 2
"Yes, though he's a bit off in the head. His name is Han, just so you know," Yamone said, after getting up. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Then why are we going to him for help...? No offence."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "He talks about some dark demon wolf, something that could help us. He might know." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Great." Raven said.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yamone found a tree that was struck by lightning, and knew he was nearby. Wind jerked on his fur, and he felt suction. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven lighted down. "Does he live here?"---Flight nuzzled Tytus.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Definitely. He controls the weather, and that's why we can feel a tornado nearby." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven felt alarm, and landed. "Think I'll walk from here."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yamone continued walking, until he felt the suction get stronger. Eventually, his feet came off of the ground. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven stayed firmly on the ground by digging in her claws. "Han, I'm Raven. A friend of Yamone. We're both here to ask you something."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "What? Yamone?" The tornado stopped suddenly, and Yamone fell on the ground. An elderly wolf crawled out of a large bush. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven bowed, her wings folded. "Pleased to meet you, sir."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Han snickered, "It's been a while since someone bowed to me. Yamone! It's been so long! I thought you were going to let me die alone here. Which can't happen, because of that wicked wolf!" Yamone laughed nervously. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "What do you know about this wolf?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 03:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, the wicked wolf's got monstrous powers! Oh yes! He's a shadow! Pure darkness! He can bring your nightmares to life! He stripped me of most of my memories! You don't know how horrible it is, when you can't remember your life before the Dark Wolf. Yes, he stripped my memories, and sent me to live in solitude for years, until just a few years ago." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven's heart stopped. This wolf could do that to everyone. He could wipe her memories of her brother. Her own name. Her mum and da. Her first memory of seeing her wings and flying. A gift like that... a gift like that could destroy the clans of the Beyond.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 13:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) (He's a rock-hard Mary Sue, but that doesn't mean he can't be beaten :3) "He's a horrible wolf, but doing such nasty things could tire a wolf! He would only do it if he had a grudge against the wolf. Though, he could do it to hundreds of wolves if he had another force." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "This means war."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "He has a son or daughter, and with proper training, that son or daughter can be even worse than him." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven was then off. She flew away, her heart burning with fear and rage. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Han sighed, "She's not the first girl to fly away from me." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Fay circles the MacMyth territory. She had heard of their powers and wanted to see for herself. After all, she was gifted with multiple personalities to keep her company. But why was she always so lonely? She shifts from one personality to another. (Zack) "Go! Talk to the wolves and see if you can join them!" (Fay) "But imm nervous! What if they don't accept me?" (Clover) "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" (Rose) "Shut up, Clover!" (Fay) "Why do I always do this when im nervous?! You guys can get pretty annoying!" -Fay Category:Archives Category:Completed Roleplays